Age Old Love
by DarkBloodRose
Summary: Rose is a 15 year old HS student.She has no idea how her life will change,when her fantasies become reality in a whole new way. Darkness love fear and creatures only thought to exist in fairy tales.
1. Prelude

**This is my first time posting a story on a site like this. So im wanting to see what people think. If this gets enough hits i will post more if not ill have to second guess it i supose. This is only an intro to the story to show the main charecter and what not. this staory came to me in a day dream and thats why rose is how she is. i have been working on this for like 8 or 9 years so im really trying to get it out and done now. the next chapter will have my very first lemon in it! so im working on getting it right. I hope i get at least one hit of intrest in this so i can post the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Prelude**

Rose Verred is your normal every day 15 year old, high school student. She has black hair that falls somewhere below her shoulders and it tends to be a bit unrulywhen it comes to staying nice and neat.

Of course black is not her natural color but don't tell every one around her that. Rose has dyed her hair black for as longas she can remember. Like most girls her age she likes to day dream about the love of her life and what could be. She always wishes life could be a fairy tale.

Life for Rose has been easy enough, she does ok in school and seems to stay invisible for the most part. There are a few people she calls her friends the speak in school and eat lunch together, but that's really all they do. Rose never sees them out side of school but she is ok with that.

Every day feels much the same to Rose, wake up during the week always seeming to be in a hurry. For the life of her she can't seem to ever get up at the proper time for school. Always setting the clock with thirty minutes extra just so she can get to school without getting a pink slip.

On the weekends she stays to herself either reading or taking a long walk inthe woods or the cemetery. Maybe that's why her school friends never wanted to hang out with her. You see Rose lived in a big old house that was situated next to an old cemetery.

When people would find out where she lived they would always ask "Wow, don't you get freaked out? You know living next to that cemetery and all?" She would always reply the same way to them. "No, why would I be? It's not like the dead are just going to wake up and come get me you know. They are dead after all." The truth of the matter was, Rose loved the peacefulness of the cemetery there was hardly ever any one there unless they were burying a loved one.

Rose loved walking in the woods by her home, there were actually two sets one behind and one down the way where she walked through to get to school. On the weekends on the sunny hot days she would walk for hours in the woods where the sun was dimmed by the canopy and therefore not as hot.

There was a pond out in the woods where she would sometimes just sit and watch the forest life come and go taking no notice of her. The days spent alone in the woods where Roses favorite days. The peaceful tranquillnes of it all gave her time to dream about her fantasies.

She would lay under her favorite tree and dream for hours of a tall dark blond man. This was her dream man she never saw his face or heard his voice but it didn't really matter she enjoyed seeing him in her mind all the same.

The dream was always the same she would be walking in the woods and he would emerge out of the darkness to her. Always the same, slowly walking towards her a hand stretched out in a loving gesture to embrace her. As always when he was just close enough to touch her eyes would open and she would sigh a heavy sigh that it was only a dream.


	2. Chapter 1 the nightmare

_**ok so here it chapter one. its the lemon i hope it came out ok. i keep going back and fixing it i cant help it. ! i hope its not to shody i tryed! **_

__

_**~The Nightmare~**_

All she could feel was the damp coolness of grass beneath her. " I can't move" she breathed to herself "I…I don't want to."

Then there was a warmth near her, getting closer. By the time it was on her it was burning hot. She could feel his blood pulsing through him as he grabbed her hips and pulled her beneath him to position her better.

She felt his massing hot bear chest on her face and could heart the rampant beating of his hear and a low growling as he rubbed himself on her. It didn't feel right to her. She though silently trying not to make a sound of movement, she was scared.

The growling seemed to gain volume around her as he pressed his growing member onto her thigh. She became increasingly frightened as he got harder and louder.

She started to struggle as she realized what this beast had in store for her. This was not how she planned on losing her virginity, no not under some burning beast of a man forcing himself on her in the middle of the woods.

She began to wiggle and scream as she felt him reach between her legs trying to pull off her under garment. She yelped out of surprise when he forced her legs to open to him so he could slide between them.

At some point her skirt was pushed over her hips and as he settled himself burning into her thighs and gave one last pull and off went her panties with an audible tear.

She was really scared now thrashing under him with no sign of give only making him burn more as he placed his hand on her core. "No, not like this! NO NO NO!" she screamed as he pushed a finger on her little cluster of nerves and rubbed softly.

Her mind begun to spin she didn't want this, nothing about it felt right to her. She tried in vain to wiggle out from under him but as he begun to rub faster and a bit firmer her cries and pleads begun to turn into moans of pleasure

" What ahh, No st…stop I ahhh, No Please" His head was in the crook of her neck biting softly and licking at her skin as she still half heatedly tried to escape.

She could feel herself building up to the point of needing more then just his finger rubbing her but she had to keep thinking this is not right. "Oh stop, please I…I don't want this. Not like this oh oh oh pleeeeaaaassss" she begged him to stop but all he did in return was slide his finger down to her entrance and push inside.

"Ahhhh" she screamed both in pleaser and fear. This can't turn out good I have to get away, she thought to herself. He pulled his finger out only to push it back in slowly at first, making her want more and fogging her mind so she could no longer think how to escape him.

He pulled out one last time and thrust his finger into her so hard it rocked her brain. "Oh god" she moaned it felt so good but it was wrong.

She felt his hand leave her for a second and her mind reeled. "what's he doing?…This is maybe my chance to get away" she thought but as she thought about giving one last wiggle to free herself she felt his hand come back to her, and it was not alone.

She squeaked as she felt him rub the head of his hard penis up and down her core it was so hot he drug it down until she could feel it at her entrance.

She was so scared she froze in place not even getting a chance to wiggle away like she thought she would do. He pushed its head into her and sat still for a second then begun to push it inside her.

She could feel herself stretch to his with slowly agonizing. This was the first time she had ever had a man near her like this so her body would have to open up a little to him. "owe it hurts she said in her mind" thinking this is not right it can't happen like this!

She tried once more to wiggle away from him only to have him think it was her saying she wanted more. He thrust himself in her and she screamed out in pain as she felt a small tear.

It didn't stop him though he was so caught up in what he was doing he thought her scream was one of pleasure so he pulled out a bit just to trust back into her over and over again.

She begun to cry laying still in the darkness while this…this beast had his way with her. Suddenly there was a rush of air around them she felt to cool rightness of it as the beast was pulled from her.

There was a yelp of pain and a flash of some white that seemed to glow in the night. Realizing she was free from the man and possibly in danger she got to her feat and ran for it.

She ran as hard and fast as she could in her bear feet and didn't even want to look back when she heard more yelps of pain and then silence. Fear shooting down her spine she ran.

Everything around her felt so cold now that she was freed from the burning monster that was on her.

Her eyes seemed to be working a bit better in the dark then she would have thought as she leapt over a fallen tree she chalked this up to the adrenalin rushing through her as she ran for the fear of her life.

Suddenly she heard someone or some thing chasing her she heard branches breaking above her as she ran. "oh god no its going to leap from the trees onto me!" she yelled in her mind as she ran faster.

There was a crash in front of her she stopped and peered into the darkness unable to see anything but blackness.

There was silence then to her left a crack of a twig as a freezing hand grabbed her wrist. She screamed "NOOOO!" She kept screaming she was so scared her eyes had been welded shut she didn't want to see what her end would look like.

After a few seconds she realized she didn't feel the freezing hand on her wrist anymore so she became silent and listened. Still nothing she slowly opened her eyes to see what was happening. Much to her chagrin she was in her bed in her room, with her mother standing in the doorway looking like she had just run a marathon.

"Honey what's wrong are you ok?" her mother questioned. She blushed slightly and told her mom it was only a nightmare that she was ok and sorry for scaring her like she had. Once her mother was sure she was ok she left to go back to bed.

She was still shaken from the dream her heart still pounding in her chest. Sweat sticking her hair to her face and back of her neck. She rolled of to look at her clock to see it was 2am. "uhg. This is ridicules why am I having these night terrors." as she went to settle back into be to sleep four and a half more hours she felt warmth run on her inner thigh and pulled the covers off and turned on her lamp to see a small trickle of blood.

"oh great just what I need!" she chided herself as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She took a cool shower and cleaned herself up and placed a tampon in and went back to her bed where she pulled off the sheet and replaced it with a clean one and climbed back under the blanket. Switching off the lamp she tried to settle in once more to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 The begining

_**~beginning~**_

Rose woke up for the second time that morning. The first time being after her night terror. She rolled over to see why it was so silent thinking to herself that there was no way she woke up before the alarm sounded at 7:00am. Sure enough it read 7:45am only giving her fifteen minutes to get ready and walk to school.

"Why can't I ever get up on time? It seems like no matter how early I set my alarm for I still wake up late." she rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hope fully make her unruly hair some what tame for school.

After some what quickly walking back to her room she threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Grabbed her school bag and her beloved black hoodie and was out the door after nearly tripping down the stairs.

There was still due on the ground when Rose took her first steps out the door and through her arms into the sweatshirt for warmth. There was enough of a chill in the morning air that she needed her sweatshirt but not enough to freeze anything.

Winter was just falling on to the small town in which Rose lived. She made her way down the hill at the end of her street heading toward a small beach that set in front of a nice sized pound her and her family swim at during the summer months.

As she walked by the pound she took note of the mist wafting off the water, it was still warm for this time of year and the coolness of the air seemed to pull the vapors off the surface into light clouds. The moon was trying to fight back the dawn slowly fading into the west yet still very full and beautiful.

She could see the woods creeping closer as the small wooden bridge marking the entrance laid in front of her. This is the part she loved the most, walking into the darkness the loneliness of the woods that connected the end of her street to the one on the other side. Walking through here felt almost like going back into time. Nothing to show humans being here, just trees, ferns and a squirrel from time to time.

She breather in the sweet cool air of autumn, thinking how it felt as the cool chill slightly burned all the way down into her lungs. She could almost taste the snow in her mouth. She took a step onto the bridge and started for the other side of the woods.

The woods were a bit darker than normal but not so much so that she could not see where she was going. As usual she had to keep an eye on her feet so as not to trip over a stray root or loose stone, something she did more often the she would freely admit. As she walked, she thought about the dream that she had earlier that morning. "Why would I have a dream like that? who the hell was that…that man if you could even call him that. He felt so…I don't know animalistic. " a chill tingled up her spine at just the thought of the nightmare. Shrugging it off, she kept walking.

The second bridge had begun to come into view and without the hesitation of the first she step onto it and over to the other side. The road was just up the small incline and she knew she was close only another five minutes to school.

Suddenly there was a cold wind it sent chills all through her body, so bitter cold it was almost painful. She closed her eyes tight against the cold. When the wind died down she opened her eyes again to continue her trek to school, to her surprise the road was nowhere to be seen.

"What the heck?" She said out loud trying to get her bearings. Rose looked around her trying to think, maybe she had walked back into the woods when she closed her eyes to the wind? No that couldn't be though, she was sure she was walking straight.

She stopped and took notice of a large stone bench on the left side of the path she was on. Thinking as she said "ok now I know I'm not nuts but I don't think that was there before." She continued to survey her surroundings. It looked like the same path but at the same time it looked… newer…..somehow?

* * *

He sniffed at the air, smelling a combination of blood and fowl beast. Panicking for a nanosecond at the smell of blood. "Oh, did that…that thing hurt her? Am I to late." he sniffs the air again. Realizing the blood he smells is not from a wound but a natural smell that would emanate from some one on their cycle.

"well, this should make it easier to track her now." he thinks to himself as he makes his way towards the sent of his age old love, and the beast that wants to tear them apart.

"why does he always have to ruin my fun. I was hoping this could be a nice…sensual…. Meeting. Damn dog having to scare her."

* * *

As Rose continued to check out the area around her she heard something. With a gasp she looked up and saw a large menacing black dog. Well dog was an understatement it looked more like a large wolf.

"Nice doggie…..goo…. good doggie. You don't want to eat me I…. I'm not very tasty." She said to the beast as she slowly backed away never taking her eyes off the creatures brownish gold eyes. The animal watched Rose with such intensity, she felt like it was going to leap the twenty foot gap between them in a single bound and tear her apart.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Rose he had been following her, stalking her ever since she left the house that morning. "Mmmm, she smells just like I thought she would." He or rather it at this point and time thought to its self, as it let out a small gratifying rumble from his chest.

His eyes never left her form as she made her way towards the woods where he planed to show himself.

He watched with heated interest as she stopped to admirer the mist falling over the water, and noticed how she tilled her head just so, to look up at the still full moon. While watching he let his tongue fall out and loll to the right slightly.

Deciding it was time to go lay in wait for her he lollopped into the under brush of the woods.

As he sit quietly waiting under a holly bush, not concerning himself with the barbed leaves since his fur was more then thick enough to protect him. He tracked her movements by her sent the and sound of her feet as she picked her way over the path trying not to hitch her foot on a root.

Finally she stepped into view and he waited just a second more before he emerged. Letting her get a few feet away and the being as quiet as he could, he stalked out to stand behind her. He must not have been quiet enough for she turned around to stair him dead in the eyes.

"oh, ha..ha..ha" he thought to himself as he saw the emotions flash a crossed her face. Confusion, shock, fear, remembrance and a look that he could only presume to be her calculating a way out of this situation.

He sniffed the air and smelled the heat in her body rise. " oh I see she remembers the images I placed in her mind. Mmmm very good, she is very good at putting things together I see." as he let out a snort of laughter and mocking at her talent.

* * *

She had a flash back of that nightmare a wave of heat ran threw her body. She heard a snort that brought her back to the here and now. "that almost… almost sounded like a snort of no it couldn't be….Humor?" she thought to herself as she looked back at the animal. Was this animal laughing at her?

Every move she made it kept her in its sight and let out a bellowing growl, that almost made the ground shake, as it took a small step towards her. It stared at Rose its ears twist ever so slightly towards the rear then turned its massive head in that direction and let out a terrifying howl before bolting past her brushing its black coat against her side in an almost mocking way, before bounding off into the brush.

Still in shock Rose looked around for something that seemed to scare the monster off, she turned back towards the direction the beast had turned and stared into the trees trying to see what it could have been. Out of the shadows of the surrounding trees stepped a tall man. "Did you see that wolf? I can't believe there was one here, it must have escaped from a zoo or something" . She stared at him questioningly as he walked towards her without hesitation.

Rose looked at the man and a thought popped into her mind. He made her think of the man in her fantasies. Tall with dark blond hair.

His eyes were piercing . They were a brilliant blue that made her think of a clear sky on a crisp winters morning. He had a strong nose and beautiful powerful lips that looked kissable soft. Easily the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

As she watched him walk towards her she began to feel light headed. Through all the shock and fear she had in the past few moments she forgot to breath. She let out a gasp as her lungs groped the air for the much needed oxygen they had been lacking.

She was so light headed she felt as though she could black out, she stumbled a bit to one side as she tried to regain her composure, only to find herself caught in the arms of the silent man from the shadows.

He looked down into her eyes, so silent and still. Her heart raced at the passion and heat she saw in his eyes. "I like this color on you. It brings out the blue in your eyes" he said to her, as he twirled a strand of her artificially colored hair in his fingers.

Without any warning he leaned towards her and pressed his powder pink lips to her blushing red lips. There was such intense passion in his kiss it took her breath away. She didn't want to push him away it felt so wonderful but she didn't know this guy, she struggled with herself, finally putting her hands out to push him off with her eyes closed tightly not wanting to show she liked what was happening.

Suddenly she fell to the cold hard ground with a thud and opened her eyes. "Ouch!" she yelped she stood up wiping the dirt and leaves off her jeans and rubbed her hip where the ground had smacked her.

"Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to …..?" She yelled as she looked up. Stopping in mid sentence when she realized the man was no were to be seen.

Rose spun around looking in all directions but he just wasn't there. Come to think of it the stone bench was gone too. The whole area looked like it was supposed to. "Umm" she said out loud as she looked in the direction she was supposed to be going; the road was in view this time.

She stood for a moment contemplating not sure what had just occurred. "Wow, I really need to stop dreaming it's going to get me in trouble." She mumbled to herself as she started towards the street again.

As she made her way to the street she had an ominous feeling of being watched. She turned back towards the woods in time only to see the brush still swaying with the momentum of something darting back in quickly.

"maybe it was a squirrel?" she told herself out loud as she stepped onto the black top street.

* * *

"uhg" he thought to himself, thinking how he had heard him creeping up behind him trying to run him off, away form the girl he was after.

" oh he's going to get his I'll tell you. I'm going to get that girl of his and rip her from him so torturously he's going to wish he was really dead and not just undead!" he growled fiercely to himself as he watched the girl walk toward the road, from the darkness of the underside of the bridge.

He scoffed a bit when he saw her turn towards the brush where a squirrel just ran passed. The look on her face was priceless fear oozing from her as she turned, and then the slight sigh she gave when there was nothing there but the movement left by the small critter moving past.

* * *

For the most part the rest of her journey to school was uneventful. The only other thing to happen to her on her way was she tripped over her own left foot and landed on a rock. Rose was so used to this though she was a bit of a klutz always tripping herself up and what not. " I guess I'll have to go see the nurse when I get to school today." she said to herself as she rolled up the leg of her jeans, only to see the blood start to spill out a bit and run down her leg.

She tried in vain to keep the blood form running down onto her white sock but to no avail. "Ugh, mom's not going to be happy to see I ruined a sock. Well at least it wasn't my jeans this time." she said out loud as she made her way into the schools main doors with 3 minutes to spare before school was to commence,


	4. Chapter 3 school

_**S**__**chool~**_

All day long the only thoughts on Rose's mind were about the nightmare she had and the dog, wolf, what ever it was she saw as she walked to school. She had had nightmares in the past, but never like this. It was so real and so intense the feelings from it still lingered. She would jump at any familiar sound and look around her to see all her class mates' staring at her with smirks on their faces. Rose was used to people staring at her though. She was always the butt of some ones joke.

The day was going by so slowly it was almost painful, it never dragged out this bad on a Wednesday it's the best day of the week. No math class and art is the last subject of the day, by far the best to end the day with.

The bell rang for the class to end and the last period to begin, she started to walk down the hall toward art she looked around and had the same thought she has at the end of each class. "Mooooo, man I can't wait for this to end. I feel like I'm going to end up on some ones dinner plate." She goes back to looking at the floor as she walks, trying to not burst out loud with laughter at the thought of all the good little boy and girl cows walking to their slaughter.

Then suddenly things start to get a bit fuzzy. Tunnel vision came creeping in she looked up startled by the onset and looked around to see that the faces of her fellow cattle were fading to black everything in view started to fade into black.

She closed her eyes tight and opened them again hoping it would clear her vision. Sure enough when she opened them again she could see. That's not what surprised her though.

It was the fact that she was not in school any more she starred up in disbelief there was no longer a crowded high school hallway in her way, it was now a huge mansion the kind you expect to see back on old plantations and stuff, all Gone with the wind sort of.

She stood in front of two monstrous wooden doors. Still in shock she got the sudden urge to open the door so she went to reach for the handle and just as her finger tips brushed the bronze fixture the door swung open silently.

Still stunned she took a meek step into the open doorway holding her breath. As she stepped inside the house she looked around in awe picking her jaw up from the ground.

"Wow" she breathed as she looked around her. There was a massive room the walls where white with paintings hung every so many feet apart. She looked down at her feet and saw a compass rose on the floor. And also noted that the floor was a marvelous light pink marble.

She looked up in front of her and saw a crimson carpet that made its way up a wide stair case that fell onto a platform and branched off into two more stair cases that led off towards the left and right wing of the upper floors. There where doors lining the upper level.

She stopped when she saw the man from the woods once again, as she watched him

saunter down the steps off the left side of the house. Rose could not help but to stare he was a magnificent looking man even though he appeared to be around ten years her senior.

He watched her as he walked down the steps closing the gap between them. He had a look on his face she just could not place. It looked like infatuation and longing with a hint of sorrow. "Oh Rose" he said in a soft crooning voice. She could only watch as he approached with out stretched arms. when he reached her he encircled her in his arms in a strong loving embrace. "Rose Oh my Rose" he said as he nuzzled her hair.

Her head was swimming with his ambrosius scent . Rose held her breath for a second to clear her head, then she pushed away from the striking man so she could look at him. "How dare you!" she exclaimed. " what makes you think it's ok to kiss me? I don't know you!" He just stared at her slightly amused. "Oh I do apologies for that. I've forgotten you don't remember me."

Rose looked at him perplexed. "I don't remember you? What are you talking about?" With a devilish grin he looked down at Rose. " All in good time my love. But for now just know I will be watching you and keeping you safe." Before she could open her mouth in protest Roses head begun to swim again with his sweet scent and her vision blurred once more.

When she opened her eyes she was on the bridge heading back into the woods towards home.


End file.
